The rose and the thorn
by XxRebelAngelxX
Summary: Amy felt empty and was haunted by bad dreams and memories, but when the rose finally gets its thorn the two will be joined together forever. RATED T BECAUSE VIOLENCE AND BAD LANGUGE Amy/Raphael
1. Chapter 1

It was a misty day and Amy was sitting on the gray pavement that lined her town, watching the sun set in the west ( her usual actions everyday) after a long day in her little French town.

Night was already beginning before she could process the beautiful sunset, it upset her every time but she knew another day would come and she would see it again. She sighed and stood up and headed toward the back alley where she would sleep into a deep slumber, but when she got there a guy was stealing her favorite neck lace. "Hey you!" she squeaked and ran toward him and he flinched and looked up "Oh is this yours squirt?" he asked putting his filthy fingers all over her neck lace.

She became red.

"Don't touch it!" she yelled, now running toward him with a pace only a cheetah could maintain for long. As she neared him though he placed both of his hands on her teeny shoulders and gripped her to hold her in place "what do you think you're doing darling?" he asked and pushed her onto the ground. He bent down now, a dagger in his hand now pointed toward her throat "don't you dare touch me with that" she threatened.

Amy suddenly kicked him in his private parts and he staggered back now moaning in pain "you bitch.." he whispered and she ran off grabbing her neck lace.

**20 miles away from last part…**

She was panting, nearly scared to death.

She couldn't keep this up! Her running and panting made her nearly faint as sweat lined the under-part of her eyebrows. "Oh God please guide me" she huffed trying to at least mutter to herself without totally falling over. Amy glanced behind her now seeing that the thief had stopped following her.

She decided to sit down for a little so she could regain her strength. As she looked up toward the mysterious sky she noticed that there was absolutely no movement around her, not even a squeak of a mouse and that factor of silence made her quiver. At the same time she felt like she was being watched, she had had enough with this deep dark fear in the pit of her stomach.

Then she heard a twig snap in the distance.

Her red curls flung around hopelessly as she spun her porcelain, _fragile _head to look at the person who was watching. Her eyes only met with deep illuminating red eyes from the shadows but when she blinked the eyes were gone.

Amy shook that thought out of her head.

Soon afterwards she fell into a deep sleep.

"_Amy get out of here!" a voice yelled over the burning flames of her now ablaze village. How did anyone even know her name since she was just a nobody anyway? Without any hesitation though she ran toward the great sign that was like an arch to enter her small little village, but then suddenly it collapsed right before her feet. "AH!" she screamed and when she turned around to run the other way a tall figure stood over her small helpless body with sharp teeth._

Amy woke up to the heat of the newly risen sun on her face and a nice scar on her neck from the man's dagger from last night. "Shit.." she mumbled and forced herself to sit up off the surface of the now sweltering wood. Her skin felt burned all over.

**Nightfall again….**

Once again she had come to terms of her now regular schedule it would be sleep, watch the sunrise, walk aimlessly around town, then watch sunset, and then go to bed.

Every-day!

Tonight was different though, she felt another presence in the dark shadows of her eyes when they closed.

Tonight was also different because she was walking to her usual sleeping spot when she saw a man standing in the shadows, awaiting or something for her to come towards him.

Amy shrugged the thought off but was quickly brought back to reality not only because of that but then the guy from the night before was now standing in front of her,

With his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

"How many times do I have to reject you for you to finally get the picture!" Amy screamed as he neared her shaking body a look of victory on his face, " you can at least give me a hello, I took me a hell of a time to find you again". Now she was scared of what might happen, she was only just a 16 year old and had barely lived her life at ALL.

"I won't give you a hello until your dead"

His friends burst out laughing at her meaningless and stupid statement, even he did a chuckle before he silenced them. "Look kid me and the guys just want some fun-and"

"Well you came to the wrong place pal" she kicked him back with a sturdy foot on his chest "hmf" he staggered back coughing up blood, that's when his friends attacked. They were strong, but not strong enough for a 16 year old.

In a matter of seconds they were all across the pavement, in excruciating pain "Well hope that taught you not to fuck with me"

**RAPHAEL **

Raphael watched the red haired teen kill the men or either hurt them badly enough were they wouldn't be able to stand for awhile. He laughed. He liked this girl he decided that's why he did what he was going to do, and since he she was homeless, that made it even more perfect.

He decided when the teen was done cleaning up her mess he would approach her, he wouldn't want to startle the girl.

It took a few minutes but when she was done he left the rooftop he had been sitting on to go talk to her, about her situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amy-**

She just stared at the dead bodies until the wind whispered for her to leave.

Yes she did communicate with the wind, it was the only thing for her right now. Amy definitely needed something to communicate with, it wasn't that bad was it?

Anyway when she started to turn around a tall man stood there.

She gasped and almost tumbled over from surprise.

"I saw your performance, I was quite impressed" said the man not visible to Amy because of the HUGE hat he wore "Is that so?" she asked.

SHE COULDN'T HAVE BELIEVED SHE WAS BRAVE ENOUGH TO SAY THAT?!

He smiled and continued "how old are you"

"Why does that concern you?"

"I wouldn't speak to royalty like that young lady"

She gasped as the man finally revealed himself.

It was Lord Raphael.

**Raphael-**

He was actually quite amused by this young orphan's reaction.

"I am so sorry my lord" said the young girl now looking back up to him while she knelt down on her knees and worshiped him.

He chuckled but not loud enough for her to hear them.

While she knelt down he noticed something, her hair was the color of blood.

_That color is beautiful_

"You may get up young girl" he said "what is your name?"

The girl blushed a little bit but then she spoke "my name is Amy, sir."

"That is a beautiful name"

"Thank you sir"

"Say where are your parents?"

He already knew they were dead but he wanted to seem innocent to the young girl- Amy.

She blinked a few times.

"They are dead sir"

"I am, sorry"

Then Amy started crying.

"Come with me"

He put a hand on her back as he lead them toward the gray castle in the distance

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! It is a little bit hard for me to really describe the Soul Calibur characters because I actually bought the game in 11/2012. So yeah :-/ but other stories I make will be better I promise!**

**Stay tuned for the ending in the next chapter**


	4. summary

**It is 3 years after the last chapter! Enjoy the summary of the story.**

Amy was glad to be living with Lord Raphael. Her life had took a turn at an unexpected point, it pleased her.

She was now a fine young lady;

_A fine young vampire_

Not only that but now she had a protector that would fight for her until his last breath.

While he protected her Amy tried to turn Raphael into a better person, judging people after knowing what they are like,

_She was teaching him to love people for who they were, not where they were from._

**Hello Thank you for reading! I really hope you guys loved it! Please review so I can get better and don't forget to request a story too!**

**I always try my best on doing request, FIRST COME FIRST SERVE THOUGH.**


End file.
